


Cell Phone Boyfriend

by patrickbrewer



Series: Drabbles [46]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, some soft wlw shit, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/patrickbrewer
Summary: Stevie finds Alexis on the roof of the apartment building.She sits on the ledge, legs hanging over the side and arms wrapped around a half-empty bottle of wine. Her hair falls down her back in soft waves, and Stevie’s eyes follow every curve. Even in the dark and with her back turned, Alexis is infuriatingly beautiful.





	Cell Phone Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt: "Are you going to talk to me?"

Stevie finds Alexis on the roof of the apartment building. 

She sits on the ledge, legs hanging over the side and arms wrapped around a half-empty bottle of wine. Her hair falls down her back in soft waves, and Stevie’s eyes follow every curve. Even in the dark and with her back turned, Alexis is infuriatingly beautiful. 

The small party that they decided to throw in celebration of David and Patrick moving in together ended up being more rowdy than they planned, which they really should have expected after Patrick’s housewarming party. But this time Alexis is single, and so is Stevie, and their choice to play spin-the-bottle was definitely a lot more intentional than last time. 

Stevie wanted more than a peck, and she got it. She just doesn’t understand why or how that turned into a problem. 

“Are you going to talk to me?” Stevie asks, making sure her voice carries from the doorway. 

Alexis doesn’t turn, but her shoulders tense, as though she’s bracing herself for whatever comes next. Stevie understands, even if she’s not entirely sure what’s about to come out of her mouth. The night air intensifies the silence between them and Stevie sighs, pushing away from the wall and moving toward the ledge. She sidles up next to Alexis, folding her arms across the concrete and looking out over the unimpressive view of the apartment parking lot. 

“It’s probably not the best idea to sit up there while you’re drinking,” she comments nonchalantly, though there is a bit of unease churning in her gut as she looks at how far up they are. 

“I’ve done a lot more dangerous things than this.” 

Alexis’ reply is blunt, distant, and Stevie digs her fingers into the cement, frustrated. 

“Okay, what is your problem?” Stevie asks, not looking away as Alexis finally turns her head to meet her eyes. 

“Why don’t you ask the guy you’re texting?” 

Stevie leans back, shocked at the question. “What guy?”

“Um, the guy David called your ‘cell phone boyfriend’ the last time we were all here? I saw you smiling at your phone earlier. I’m not stupid.”

Stevie pauses, completely taken aback for a moment, but as everything clicks in her head she can’t resist the smile that spreads across her face. 

“I’m glad you think it’s funny,” Alexis snaps, looking away again. She pulls at the cork in the wine bottle, moving to take another sip, and Stevie places her hand over hers.

“Alexis,” she says, “I was texting _ David _ earlier. He was asking me to rescue him from Ray and his hour-long monologue about the time he photographed that famous hedgehog from Instagram.” 

Alexis’ eyes widen and she straightens up, looking over at the sincerity on Stevie’s face.

“Oh,” she says simply, not apologetic but not _ un _apologetic either. 

Stevie offers her a hand down and she takes it, slipping back onto the roof gracefully, and then they’re face to face, Alexis just slightly taller. Her expression is softer now, less guarded, and Stevie’s eyes fall to her lips. 

“No more cell phone boyfriends,” she says, almost under her breath, and she has the pleasure of watching Alexis’ lips curl up into a grin just before she kisses them.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about being gay af @patrickbrewcr on tumblr and twitter!
> 
> p.s. there are only like 10 stevie/alexis fics? unacceptable. expect more from me


End file.
